Being Cool
by Civil Fanfiction
Summary: A story about Kakashi, and his struggles in trying to remain cool while finding a lovelife. Possibly AU. Sorry about the lack of updates. I've been away on vacation and have been waiting on events in the manga to unfold. Although the story is complete, some readers have been left with little closure so...Epilogue coming soon!
1. Conforming

**AN**

I've thought and pondered about how my writing style should be, but I concluded that I should keep it simple.

" " = Talking

_'Italics' = _Thoughts. At the clever suggestion of **_Sexy Kurenai_**, I've decided to add an apostrophe before and after thoughts.

However, if an entire paragraph is in italics, then it is a flashback. During flashbacks I'll try to limit the thoughts of characters, and just try express their thoughts through my viewpoint, not theirs.

**AN2**

Alright, this is a Kakashi fanfiction. I'm a hopeless romantic, and like to write about these kind of things.

So without further ado. Set two years after the war.

**Chapter 1: Conforming**

Kakashi Hatake is not one to adhere to the status quo. Naturally due to his experience as a ninja, he was nominated by the elders to be the 6th Hokage. The Copy Cat ninja, being the man he is, declined. Stating that the title of 6th Hokage belonged to his student, Naruto.

_"Kakashi...", said one of the elders at the council,"Naruto isn't ready for the responsibilities of Hokage"._

_Everyone, excluding Lady Tsunade, and one of the two ANBU leaders, nodded their heads._

_Kakashi looked at the young Nara, who was the Leaf's lead strategist, with a somewhat surprised look. Shikamaru was hesitant to say anything, but was feeling the pressure and gave in. _

_"Look", he hesitantly said,"this all a drag...but they do have a point". Shikamaru looked at Kakashi, "I do want Naruto to be Hokage one day, and I will be the first to stand next to him when he does put on the robes", he scratches his head,"he's still quick tempered, often acts before he thinks, and in all honestly is better suited as a ninja to be used on the field; he won't be ready for the office work the title of Hokage requires"._

_Kakashi looked at the rest of the council, and wasn't surprised to see everyone nodding this time. "How about we wait then", he bluntly said, "Lady Tsunade only recently took up the title six years ago, and Naruto is still 18". His usual cool demeanor showed, "when he's 23, we'll reconvene to asses his growth". Now he was showing off, "I know he'll be ready then, and I'll be there as a consultant for him", he continues as he slides his hands into his pockets, "I'll go on more missions with him just to get to know him all that better". Kakashi looked at Tsunade, and hesitated a bit, "surely the Slug Queen isn't feeling THAT old, but if she is..."_

_Lady Tsunade felt a twitch in her forehead, "...but what?"_

_Kakashi smirked at her reaction, realzing that he had made his point, "but nothing Lady Hokage, I was merely suggesting that you surely have a few more years left in you"._

_Shikamaru looked at Kakashi in awe. He often wondered how modest Kakashi is about his own abilities, he could easily be better than anyone in this room when it comes to what they're doing. Often agreeing with his thoughts that Kakashi's abilities were above Sanin level, and when he uses his Mangekyou Sharingan, is on par with the Fourth Hokage._

_The Fire lord finally spoke, "so it's settled then?"_

_Everyone nodded their heads, "we'll reconvene when Naruto's 23 then"._

_"Alrighty then", said Kakashi as he poofed away._

_..._

Kakashi woke up to the news that his Shadow Clone provided. He was in a stranger's room, and a rather feminine one on that. He sat up, and looked to his right to find a fully nude woman, asleep still.

Kakashi Hatake uses his popularity with the ladies to his advantage about once every 2-3 months. He'd never do anything with any stranger in the Leaf, so he'd often visit another town in the fire nation to have _fun_. Using the common excuse that a man needs his needs met every now and then.

He got up, and put his trousers on. He walked into the woman's bathroom and washed his face. He looked in the mirror as he dried his face.

Kakashi could easily look in his mid-20s. He was blessed with looks, and Kakashi rarely admitted that to himself from time to time. He changed his hairstyle, he cut the top of his hair to a shorter length. Similar to when he was an ANBU black ops. This time, however, he'd have a buzz fade around his sides and back. According to Guy, he looked cooler and trendy.

He looked into his black eyes. Karin and Naruto, learned some Uzumaki sealing jutsus. They came across a sealing technique that enables its user to turn off and on a dojutsu (Sharingan, Byakugan) that's not theirs. Kakashi learned this sealing technique and was grateful, especially since Obito gave him the other eye to complete the set.

He looked around for his mask, and found it in-between the woman's bosom. He carefully reached for it, and put it on. He then put on the white collared shirt he was wearing, and the black dress shoes he had. His outfits changed now. He figured he was now allowed the same freedom to wear anything he wants. He had a more casual look, and slim look. According to Guy, very cool and trendy.

Kakashi wrote a note, and left it on a counter. As he was writing it, he felt an empty feeling within him. He was growing tired of these one-night events.

Kakashi loosened the sealing he had on him to turn on his Mangekyou sharingan, and teleported away to the memorial.

...

His time at the memorial stone had shortened from his usual. He'd always look at Obito's name first, before shifting his eyes towards Rin's.

The empty feeling came up again. _'__Is this loneliness'_, he thought. He wondered that if Rin had been alive right now, would he had been together with her. Suddenly the images of Naruto and Sakura came to his mind, wondering when those two are going to finally be a thing. His eyes looked at Rin's name, _'__Nah', _he thought, _'__she'd probably had ended up with Obito'. _He chuckled a bit, _'__I wouldn't have had it any other way__'_.

As he started to walk away from the Memorial, he still wondered. _'__Is it time for me to settle down, is that why I'm feeling empty', _he thought. He found it funny how the thought of being Hokage scared him a bit, but that the thought of settling down felt comforting. _'__Conformity sure is a weird thing', _he thought.

Thing is, who could he possibly start a relationship with. Most of his female friends are already taken. Anko, has now been in a relationship with Yamato for two years now. Yamato even told Kakashi that he's going to propose, and even asked him to be his best man. Shizune, for a reason that no one in the Fire Nation will ever understand, is in a relationship with Guy. The thought sent chills across Kakashi's back. He considers Ayame a friend, but she's already married to ramen.

Kakashi sighed. He was surprised at himself for feeling this way at all. The cool Kakashi, moping around for not having a girlfriend. If anyone from Team 7 or Tsunade saw him like this, the teasing would be endless.

Still, he felt like he's forgetting about someone important.

"I wonder who it is..." he said aloud, but was interrupted when a toddler around two years old bumped into him.

"Huh?"


	2. Planting Seeds

**AN**

I'm not going to do cliche things, like post in Italics what happened previously. I know that you're all intelligent, so I won't treat you like if you're not. However, I will try to keep chapters short, so that way you can just skim through previous chapters and refresh your memory.

**AN2**

Thank you to** _LovelessDuchess _**for an encouraging review. So without further ado.

**Chapter 2: Planting Seeds**

Kakashi looked down at the little toddler. The kid reached him to about his knees, had gray-black hair and powder colored skin, and red eyes. Based on how shaky and shy the kid seemed, Kakashi deduced that he was around 2 years old.

The kid looked up at Kakashi and started to cry. The Copy Cat ninja was never too fond of small children, but the sudden urge and thoughts of settling had convinced him to at least help the squirt out.

"Umm...what's your name kid", Kakashi asked non-chalantly, and with out success since the boy started to and wouldn't stop crying.

_'Think Kakashi', _he thought, _'__people might start asking questions if they find a kid crying next to me'. _He patted around his pants, and felt a bulge in his left pocket. He slid his hand down and pulled out a wrapped lollipop. _'__That's right', _he remembered, _'__the woman from last night was sucking on a lollipop when she caught my eyes'. _Kakashi figured that she knew he'd leave in the morning, so she probably left one in his pocket as a souvenir.

He unwrapped the lollipop, and handed it to the kid who immediately snatched it from Kakashi's hand.

"Hmm...I guess we should go look for your parents", he looked down at the odd kid who seemed to have no interest in what he said, "heh I guess you don't know better". He grabbed the kid's hand and started walking around The Hidden Leaf looking for worried parents.

...

It's been twenty minutes and with no luck. Kakashi was relieved that it was still early morning, so no one was around to question why he has a kid. _'__It would cause quite the talk around the Five great nations', _he thought. Still, he was especially grateful that the kid was taking his time with the candy. It would've been more nerve racking walking around with a crying child.

Kakashi was growing weary and started to have negative thoughts. He was thinking the worst right now, if this kid is from the orphanage. Memories of himself as a child, Naruto, and Sasuke popped into his head. _'__The kid's still young', _he gloomily thought, _'__so he isn't knowing of the pain yet'. _

He looked down at the seemingly unworried kid and said, "Off to the orphana-".

"Asuma!", he was cut off by a faint, but familiar voice in the distance.

_'Asuma? But that's impossible', _he thought.

"Asuma!" the voice grew closer.

The kid started to run towards the voice. "Hey, where are you going"? Kakashi turned around and saw a worried mother running towards his kid. The sunlight was blocking the woman's appearance, but based on what name she was yelling and how familiar she sounded, he knew who it was.

"Kurenai...", he said without thinking and looked as she hugged the boy ever so tightly.

"Thank goodness you're okay", she kissed his cheek and forehead, "don't ever worry me like that okay Asuma?"

The boy nodded, and said something along the lines of, "I'm sowwy".

Kakashi started to walk towards them. _'__Today's the anniversary of his death', _he thought, _'__it's no surprise that she's out this early then'. _He was actually going towards Asuma's grave, but was sidetracked with the kid.

He made his way closer. _'__Has it really been this long since the last time I've seen her', _he asked himself. Kakashi's impressions of her have always been positive, but seeing her as a mother made him totally think of her another way. She's still pretty, he admitted that maybe prettier than she ever has, but she now has more of a motherly grace and radiance to her. He noticed how the dress she was wearing was flaunting more skin than a mother should, but she was a single-parent so he could understand. Who's he to talk anyways, he has been wearing clothes that suited him rather well.

Kurenai looked at the lollipop little Asuma had in his hand, and immediately looked up at the man that walking towards them.

_'That gray hair, those trendy clothes, that non-chalant way of walking, and that mask', _she thought.

"Hey Kurenai", Kakashi greeted.

"Kakashi, long time no see", she greeted back with a smile, "I see you've met Asuma", she laughed.

Kakashi grinned under his mask and thought, _'__she seems to be alright',_ and said chuckling, "yeah, he wouldn't stop crying so I gave him that lollipop".

"Thank you", she said smiling.

"No problem".

Kurenai payed closer attention to Kakashi. _'__Guy was right', _she thought, _'__h__e seems more muscle toned, and that outfit just shows it off', _she thought, _'__stop Kurenai, I'm supposed to be mourning and shouldn't be having these thoughts, but...', _she stopped the thought, as she payed closer attention to that lollipop. _'__Wait...that lollipop', _she remembered the night little Asuma was conceived. She looked up at Kakashi, _'__messy hair and his shirt is unbuttoned by two at the top'. _She could make out the faint smell of a woman's perfume coming from him, and immediately got a small but noticeable blush in her cheeks as she came to the scandalous realization.

Kakashi noticed the blush in her cheeks, and became wide-eyed as he too realized how he must look right now. _'__Quick Kakashi, change the subject', _he thought.

"So I've heard you're teaching at the academy now" he said in a rather uncool way, _'__what the hell was that Kakashi?'_

Kurenai quickly caught on to Kakashi's attempt, and smiled at the fact, "I am, I also do private lessons to Genin who want to improve their genjutsu for the Chunin exams".

Kakashi felt calm now, "when do you plan on going back to your regular Jonin responsibilities?"

"When little Asuma starts going to the Academy".

Maybe Kakashi felt a little too calm, "good", he said, "it feels lonely without you...", he stopped at what he just said. _'__Seriously Kakashi, you're the cool ninja, what's up with you saying corny things now?'_

_'Is this Kakashi', _Kurenai asked herself as she softly smiled. "Well maybe you shouldn't be such a stranger and drop by the academy...", she hesitated, "or my place...you know, to catch up, drink tea and what not".

Kakashi wasn't sure how to respond, but couldn't help it as his eyes observed Kurenai's body. _'__Has she always had this BODY', _he wondered, _'__no Kakashi, I can't have these thoughts...Asuma will kill me...she's just a friend after all'. _A friend, he thought, maybe he just needs to spend more time with a friend.

He calmed down, and relaxed to his usual cool self as he slid his hands in his pockets. "Sure", he said, "when are you free?"

Kurenai was pleasantly surprised with his question, she was so sure he'd say he was too busy. "I'm free this Friday night, so tea?"

"Sounds like a plan, I'll be there at 9", Kakashi answered, "well I'm heading off now, see you later Kurenai", he looked at the kid and waved to him, "later kid".

Kurenai smiled as she started to walk at the opposite direction, "see you later Kakashi". The kid just waved back.

Kakashi started to walk towards Asuma's grave when he realized, he had something in his hand. He opened his hand to find seeds, _'__the kid must've had them in his hand and given them to me'. _

"I wonder what these seeds will grow into", he enthusiastically said aloud.


	3. Growing Plants Takes Patience

**AN**

Thank you to _**Sexy Kurenai **_for an encouraging review, and for the helpful suggestions that will improve the reader's experience.

So without further ado.

**Chapter 3: Growing Plants Takes Patience**

Friday night had arrived, and Kurenai had already put little Asuma to sleep 30 minutes before 9. Kurenai seemed more excited than usual, as she looked through her closet trying to decide on what to wear. She picked up a revealing formal dress, _'well it's nothing formal', _she thought. She picked up her ninja uniform, _'we aren't getting briefed on anything', _and set it back.

Finally after ten more life-changing questions she came to a simple choice. _'I guess I'll just have my yoga shorts, and a tank-top with spaghetti straps on...', _she conflicted with herself, _'so that I can be ready for bed right after he leaves', _she thought to justify her choice.

She went out to the kitchen area, and set up the small table they'll use. She set up the kettle, and before filling it with water she looked at the clock above her stove. _'8:55 and I'm already this eager to see someone that's not him...', _she turned around and looked at the picture of herself with Asuma that was on the fridge, _'what am I thinking', _she sighs, _'I need to calm down...he's just an old friend'. _She set down the empty kettle on the stove, and started to make her way to the living room. _'An old friend that I had a childish crush on when we were younger', _she sighed as she sat down on her couch.

It's true, Kurenai had a crush on The Copy Cat Ninja. It started in their academy days, and ended when she was around 18. She's looked back on her childish crush a few times, and often laughed at her behavior. She was just another part of the fan-girl dilemma Kakashi has always had. In time she came to actually care for Kakashi, like she actually cares for some of her other friends; but never did she actually _love _him. Love him the way she loved Asuma, or the way she loves her child. Her crush finally ended when she lost hope of actually getting him to notice her, and when she realized that other guys were actually _noticing _her.

She made herself comfortable on the couch and sighed again, "oh Asuma", she giggled as she remembered when she first caught him _noticing _her.

_'What was I even doing getting the kettle ready for', _she rhetorically asked herself. _'Knowing Kakashi, he'd probably be half an hour late', _she nodded to her thoughts. At that she reached under the couch, and pulled out her copy of Make-out Paradise. _'At least I'll have some of my special alone time', _she thought as she opened the book to where she left off. _'It's getting rather good', _she thought as she opened her legs and was about to slide her hand down, but that was suddenly interrupted at the sound of a door knock.

Kurenai got up and walked towards the door as she checked the time. _'9 o'clock..no way that's him', _she thought half-heartedly. She looked at the mirror close to the door to check if she had any pointy like objects poking through her blouse. _'None in sight', _she thought relieved. She hastily slid her copy of Make-out Paradise under her couch and proceeded, _'hopefully he doesn't notice it'_.

"Coming", she said. Kurenai opened the door and couldn't help, but to let out a smile as she saw who it was.

"Evening Kurenai", Kakashi said in a forced cool tone.

"What a surprise Kakashi", she said without letting go of her smile, "I never expected you to be this punctual".

"Oh...well you know how it is", he nervously chuckled and scratched his head as he remembered how he was acting before he arrived.

_Much like Kurenai, the son of the White Fang was conflicted as to what to wear. "Man...I'm acting like a woman", he said aloud. Kakashi was surprised at himself for actually talking to himself. Surely he wasn't acting this way, because of just going to Kurenai's place for tea. "It's just tea Kakashi", he said to himself._

_He decided on a laid-back look. He put on some gray track pants, and a navy blue muscle shirt that had a mask sewed on to it. He slipped on his ninja sandals, combed his hair a bit, made sure he had deodorant on, and stepped outside to close the door. However, he realized that he was leaving 15 minutes early. "Dammit Naruto", he said, "of all the times you've invited me to Ichiraku's after a mission", he stood againist his door, "today you just had to go with only Sakura". He then came up with the seemingly clever excuse of saying he forgot something inside. This went on for around 10 minutes. Realizing how stupid he was acting, he decided to just go to Kurenai's right away._

_8:55 and he still hasn't knocked, and now he was pacing back and forth. He decided to wait until 9 o'clock to knock on the door, trying not to arouse suspicion as to why he was so punctual._

_Finally he knocked, and his eyes widened at the sight of Kurenai._

"Evening Kurenai", Kakashi said in a forced cool tone. _'Yoga shorts that are probably too tight, spaghetti straps blouse that show cleavage, and...', _Kakashi looked for a bra, _'no bra'._

Kurenai greeted him back, teased his punctuality, and invited him in.

Kakashi sat down next to the table she had set. _'Her place smells like flowers', _he looked at Kurenai and grinned under his mask, _'that explains why she always smells s_o _lovely'._

"I'm sorry about the tea not being ready", Kurenai laughed as she waited for the water filled kettle to heat up, "I really wasn't expecting you to be on time", she ended with joyful look on her face.

Kakashi lauged in delight, "maybe I shouldn't be so punctual anymore", he said, "I might end up killing people of shock with my new found earliness".

Kurenai laughed probably too hard at his joke. _'What was that Kurenai..', _she looked at Kakashi who had a noticeable smile under his mask, _'he didn't mind my laugh', _she thought relieved. _'He's good looking, kind, and sincerely genuine', _her heart rate rising a bit, _'would he even try something with me?'_

The Copy Cat Ninja looked at Kurenai pouring the water onto some tea cups. _'Has she always been the gentle looking, this calming presence...this attractive', _Kakashi gulped as he saw her struggling to get some tea bags from above her; noticing her bosom jiggling around from under her blouse, _'definitely no bra on', _he concluded with a slight flush in his cheeks under his mask. Kakashi sighed, however, as he looked at the picture of Asuma and Kurenai that was on the fridge. _'Calm down Kakashi, she's just a friend, drink some tea and you'll be fine', _he thought.

As Kurenai was dipping the tea bags, she remembered the picture on the fridge. _'I mustn't have these thoughts', _her heart rate lowering, _'he's just a friend, some tea will calm me down'. _

She walked towards Kakashi, and gave him his cup. "Sorry I couldn't make some actual tea, your punctuality caught me off guard", she told him, "so is this okay?"

"It's fine Kurenai", he said with a smile under his mask. _'Anything you make will be fine', _is what he wanted to say.

...

Needless to say, the tea had worked. They calmed down, and began talking normally. They chatted about everything. Kakashi's role in the war, some of his old ANBU stories, interesting missions he want on, and what he's been up to since the end of the war. Kurenai listened attentively to everything, often laughing at situations he got himself into, and exclaiming in excitement at the things he did. To her surprise, Kakashi asked her about her life. She was flattered at his question, and talked. Her war stories, interesting missions, and how painful childbirth is. Kakashi genuinely listened to everything she said, and chuckled every now and then at some funny bits. Something that made Kurenai subtly happy. They both talked about their students, how much they've grown, and even daring to fill each other in about their student's love life.

"I can't believe Naruto would turn out to be such a heart breaker", Kurenai said. Alluding to Naruto's honest rejection of Hinata's feelings and possibly that of a lot of other girls.

"Well it's not surprising", Kakashi said chuckling, "his heart was stolen by a certain pink-haired medic-nin long ago".

Kurenai softly smiled, "you've changed Kakashi".

"How so", he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know", she said nervously, "but it's a good change, trust me". She did know, however, but her lingering feelings for Asuma stopped her from saying so.

Kakashi chuckled at her response, "I'll take your word for it then".

It 11:30 and getting late, and Kurenai wanted to end the night by doing some friendly teasing. "So Kakashi".

"Hmm?"

"Was she younger or older than you?"

Kakashi realized what she was talking about, and immediately got embarrassed. "Look at the time", he nervously laughed, "it's getting late".

Kurenai just laughed at his actions, _'he never was too good at taking a little teasing'._

"Oh before I forget", he said trying to change the subject, "I planted some seeds the other day, so I was wondering what I should do now?"

"Well you just water it everyday, and be patient", she said bluntly, "amazing things grow over time".

"Huh", Kakashi happily said.

He stood up from his chair, and loosened his sealing, preparing for what was coming. Kakashi made his way to the door, and opened it.

"Thanks for the tea Kurenai", he said.

"Anytime Kakashi", she said, "don't be such a stranger though".

Kakashi smiled under his mask, "don't worry", he said, "I plan on dropping by more often".

"Goodnight then", she said smiling.

"Yeah goodnight kurenai", he said as his tone changed into a more teasing one. "Now I can leave you and your copy of Make-out paradise to yourselves", he said smirking, "enjoy your _alone _time". Kakashi could've sworn that she looked like a tomato right then and there.

_'I thought he wouldn't have noticed', _she embarrassingly screamed in her mind. "Idiot", she said as she tried to punch him, but failed since her punch went right through him.

_'Obito', _Kakashi thought, _'you're a lifesaver'. _He laughed as he started to walk away, "see you later Kurenai", he waved goodbye, _'she was never too good at taking teases either', _he remembered.

"Yeah whatever", she said as she closed the door. As she closed it, and went into her room, she couldn't help, but smile and laugh at what just happened. She sighed in joy, _'it's been a while since I had a good time'. _She remembered Kakashi's tease and walked towards the couch to get her copy with an embarrassed look on her face.

**AN2**

Often times, many fan-fictions just jump in to all the _good _stuff. I wanted to show what's going on in a woman's mind who's a single-parent and mourning her beloved. I wanted to show what a man is thinking when he gets strange feelings, when he rarely has them. I want to show the confusion that's in the beginning, and the build-up to the _good _stuff, so bear with me. Obviously there are some rather steamy moments, but only to keep the reader entertained. Let's have fun with the build-up. I wanted to make Kakashi and Kurenai somewhat relatable to you, the readers. Hopefully you realized that, and appreciate it.

As always, review!


	4. A Painful Dance

**AN:** I am extremely sorry, for how late this update has been. I just got a new job, and the schedule has been ever changing (with college also in the mix). Fortunately, I've everything figured out and am ready to present you a new chapter.

**AN2:** This fourth chapter was a rather tricky one for me to come up with. I was always going back and forth between ideas and constantly rewriting this chapter. One idea did stand out to me, and it is a rather interesting one; sadly, it does not fit with the current story I'm telling and it will have to be told for another time (so stay tuned for that). This chapter will elaborate on what's happening to other characters in this universe, give a feel as to how their lives are. It will also give insight as to what they think about Kakashi and Kurenai's situation.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter<strong>** 4:**A Painful Dance

"Alright", Naruto exclaimed half-heartedly as he, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Karin, and an ANBU Black Ops (Konohamaru) set out on an _incredibly important mission_.

"Geez Naruto", Shikamaru lazily said as he yawned, "you don't have to be so sarcastic this early in the morning".

However, everyone in the group secretly agreed with Naruto's sarcasm. _'I'll admit this though', _Shikamaru thought, _'it's such a drag'. _

"Where is the Princess anyway", Kakashi finally spoke.

The mission was to escort the Fire Lord's daughter, Asuka who was around Konohamaru's age, to a diplomatic meeting with the priestess Shion.

_'That girl, Shion, didn't she ask of something incredulous from Naruto that he blindly agreed to', _he thought as his gaze turned towards Naruto, _'this should be good__'_.

"Sorry I'm late", Asuka yelled as she came running, "I see that everyone I handpicked is here".

Asuka had the brilliant idea of handpicking the Leaf's best as her escorts. The Leaf's hero, Naruto. The Son of the White Fang, Kakashi. A top medic-nin/sensory type, Karin (Sakura _kindly _refused for various reasons). The Leaf's top strategist, Shikamaru. One of the Leaf's Co-Leaders of the ANBU Black Ops, Sasuke (the other leader being Sai) and a top ANBU ninja that he handpicked, Konohamaru.

If this were an S-Rank mission that involved international super-criminals then everyone (especially Shikamaru) would be impressed. However, the ridiculousness of this mission left everyone secretly wanting to die. Nevertheless, everyone did treat this as an S-Rank mission and were fully prepared for anything, though they doubted anything would happen.

"We're already behind schedule", Kakashi spoke as the leader of this mission, "let's head out".

...

They have been walking for around five hours now, and with no sign super s-rank criminals (unsurprisingly to everyone) Kakashi told everyone to start treating this as a normal escort mission.

"Finally", said the two Uzumaki said at the same time.

Naruto looked around. Sasuke seemed to be having a conversation with Ryu (Konohamaru's code name). Karin seemed to be annoyed about something, _'probably about something Sasuke did recently'_, Naruto assumed. Kakashi was talking with Asuka as to why they had to lower their guards. Shikamaru was looking at the clouds and letting tired sighs. He visibly had bags under his eyes, and Naruto had seen him take a food pill for energy before they set out.

"Girl problems Shikamaru", Naruto cheekily guessed, "is it Ino this time or is it Temari".

Shikamaru let out a deeper sigh.

"Both", Naruto said rather loudly as he chuckled, all the while attracting the others to their conversation.

"Shut up will you", Shikamaru lazily replied, "women...they're so troublesome".

"Well that's what you get for being so indecisive about your feelings", Naruto added, "and for practically dating two women at the same time".

Shikamaru noticed the others attentively hearing their conversation.

"You'd think that the Leaf's lead strategist would figure out a way to have an affair without the other noticing", continued Naruto.

"I told you already", said Shikamaru in an annoyed tone, "they both came on to me individually and I had nothing do with it", he sighs, "it's just the after part that's such a drag".

"That's what they all say", Karin sharply joined in as she was looking at Sasuke as she said so.

Everyone's attention had now shifted to Sasuke's response. They all had been secretly wondering as to what's going on.

"As I told you already", Sasuke said in his usual cool demeanor, "it was for a mission and I had to _take one _for the squad; besides, it's not like you haven't done _things _in the past before I recruited you".

"Tch", Karin reacted to her defeat in the argument, "I still don't forgive you, so you better treat me to something nice when we get back".

"Heh", Sasuke breathed out. Naruto could've sworn that he saw a rare grin from Sasuke.

"There's an idea Shikamaru", Naruto came back to it, "treat them to something nice".

"Oh Naruto", Kakashi surprisingly joined in, "that's something you might have to do once you talk to Shion".

"Why'd I have to do that", Naruto seriously asked.

_'So he did agree blindly', _Kakashi thought. "Well she asked you to basically help her with the work of making a future priestess"

"Yeah so", Naruto said non-chalantly.

"Idiot", Shikamaru murmured.

"It means that you agreed to help conceive and be the father of that future Priestess", Kakashi said.

"Huh", Naruto said in confusion.

Karin face palmed and made everything clear to Naruto, "it means that once we get there you're going to have unprotected sex with this Shion person so that she can be pregnant with your daughter".

"WHAT", Naruto yelled in realization.

"That's right", Asuka said, "as a representative of the Land of Fire, I am formally handing you over to the Priestess...this is the real reason why I'm here, so I thought it was obvious when I handpicked you".

Everyone burst in laughter. Naruto looked around and was expecting Sasuke's usual face-palm, but he surprisingly was laughing as well and that embarrassed Naruto even further.

"B-but I'm supposed to wait until I can finally be with Sakura", Naruto said in worry, "and I'm so close to it, I can feel it".

"That's our number one knuckle-head ninja for you princess", Kakashi said as he turned his attention to Naruto.

"Don't worry Naruto", Kakashi said, "we're only teasing".

"You really are an idiot", Shikamaru said, "Kakashi told everyone about what you blindly agreed to beforehand, and we've just been waiting for the opportunity to tease you about it".

"So Asuka is just going there for political reasons then", Naruto asked in relief.

"Yes Naruto", Kakashi said with a smirk under his mask, "though if Shion asks about it, jut tell her the truth".

"Wipe that smirk off from under your mask sensei", Naruto said in retaliation, "I wasn't going to bring it up, but why don't you have your copy of Make-out Paradise with you"?

That immediately shifted everyone's attention towards Kakashi. Even Sasuke was unusually intrigued by this. After all, Kakashi always brings a copy with him.

"Um well", Kakashi said without success. He really had no idea why.

It's been four months since Kakashi first had tea with Kurenai, and somewhere within that time frame Kakashi had unconsciously stopped taking his copy everywhere with him. He's even stopped reading it to the point that it's rare to him. All for reasons that are unknown to him.

"I honestly don't know why", Kakashi bluntly said.

"Men", Asuka said aloud with Karin nodding her head, "you really are clueless".

All the guys turned their heads towards the young women.

Asuka continued, "when a man stops looking at such lewd things, it's because he's found someone special in his life".

_'Have I', _Kakashi asked himself.

"It's about time", said Naruto with everyone nodding, "you're not getting any younger".

"So who is it", asked everyone in unison except for Sasuke and Shikamaru.

For the first time in a very long time, Kakashi was speechless about his feelings. _'This is not me', _Kakashi thought to himself, _'what's happening to me'_. His mind went back to the question at hand; suddenly, an image of Kurenai and another outing they had as _friends _popped into his head and he remembered why he's feeling so lost for words.

...

**_One Month Ago_**

It was an unusual feeling for Kakashi to return from a mission after the sun had set. It was a Saturday evening, and the Village was bustling. _'To call it a Village anymore would be a mistake', _Kakashi thought to himself; indeed, the Leaf's reconstruction was making it seem more like a modern city. It wasn't quite as grand as the Fire Nation's official Capital. _'Still', _Kakashi added, _'it sure is beaufiful_, _especially at night'._ For better or worse, Pain's attack meant a chance to remodel the Leaf and thanks to the crater the attack left, the view of the Leaf was spectacular. At the center, was where all life gathered during the day. At night, however, the nightlife exceeded all that (provided that you were at a right age). New restaurants had opened, that attracted many clients. Old restaurants were given spanking new buildings. Ichiraku's is a paradise according to Naruto. Coincidentally, Choji thought the same of BBQ. As for the Bars, well let's just say that Lady Tsunade does a tour of all the bars at least once a month in one night. The Leaf also got something that was brand new to them, the Nightclub. Something that was popular with younger Ninja and citizens of the Leaf. As Kakashi made his way through the gates, the lights of the Leaf's center were dancing in his eyes. Which also left off a distinct aura on the heads of the Hokage in the distance.

Around the center, was where the Leaf was most beautiful during the day. Along with local grocery stores and markets,_ n_ew housing arrangements were made, and you could tell where was where from the gates. You could see where the Hyuga compound was, and its distinct regal look. That was also the area where the Leaf's wealthy lived. Close by was the Nara household, and all its various herbs and spices grown there that go towards helping the Leaf hospital (which wasn't that far away from them). Mainly hospital workers and older medic-nin live near there, and not far off was the Akamichi clan's land which mainly provided herbs and spices for food pills. At another part of town you could see the Yamananka house, and their gardens. This is where most families and married couples lived (along with Sakura's parents). At another part you could see the brand new Vet hospital run by the Inuzaka (they also run a dog training school). This is where they and the Aburame clan call home. It wouldn't be the Leaf if there weren't any trees. Trees were strategically planted throughout the newly rebuilt Leaf, and it came out amazing according to the citizens. Despite all the new things, it still felt like home. Somewhere in the Leaf was reserved land for the Uchiha and Uzumaki. For now, however, they're just normal fields for people to run around in. Most of the younger folk and Ninja lived close to the center and this where Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai shared an apartment. Not too far from them was the apartment of Rock Lee, Choji, and Shikamaru. Close by was the apartment of Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Karin and Ten-ten (apparently they somehow convinced their landlord to combine two apartments into one). Trendy housing arrangements were built to attract them there, and it worked (Shino and Kiba lived with their families, because of what they bring with them). Kakashi lived close to the place where he wass heading. Some of his comrades/friends also live in that area like Yamato, Guy, and Shizune. He decided upon a house, and he certainly had the means to build one thanks to the Hatake fortune and the money he's amounted from all the various missions he's taken. In the distance the was crown jewel of the Leaf, the new Hokage tower which soared over the new Leaf, and that's where Kakashi was heading.

As Kakashi coolly made his way through the Leaf, and towards the new Hokage tower, he thought something was funny. The new ANBU headquarters was directly under the Hokage tower. Seems like Lady Hokage _literally _wanted them under her direct control. It was partly funny to him, because Yamato, Sasuke, Sai, and himself planned it that way. Not far off was the Leaf's border security and the new Leaf Ninja Police Department which also works directly under the Hokage, well not literally under.

Not far off was the newly reconstructed and redesigned Ninja Academy. _'Everything sure does have a reborn feeling to it', _thought Kakashi. Indeed, the Leaf was breathed in some new life. Kakashi then looked up at the Hokage heads and paused at Minato's before resting his eyes at the empty space next Lady Tsunade's. _'He's done us proud Sensei'. _

"Evening Kakashi", said a familiar voice.

Kakashi turned his whole body to the pleasant sight of Kurenai, "Hey".

"I take it you just got back from a mission", Kurenai deduced as she gazed upon his ruffled up ninja flak and uniform; though her gaze may have been resting on his built arms for a little too long.

Kakashi grinned under his mask (by now he's grinned like an idiot so much that he doesn't notice it anymore). "I have actually...which reminds me", Kakashi felt the scroll in his back pocket, "wait here I'll be back in five", and poofs away.

Kurenai could've sworn that it was only seconds when in fact it was around five minutes, but Kakashi came back in his civilian clothes and showered. She could smell it, _'I like his smell'_. She could feel the guilt stewing deep within her as she admitted that. Suddenly the smell of burning cigarettes tickled her nose.

Kakashi let his eyes dance on her. It was a painful dance, however. _'I don't like admitting this', _he could feel his heart tightening and his throat getting a suffocated feeling, _'but it hurts whenever I look at you Kurenai'. _Of all the pain he's known in his life, this song which is Kurenai that his eyes have been dancing to is one worst pains he's felt_. _ _'When did I get so sappy'_, he thought to himself.

Nevertheless he brushed his pain aside and asked Kurenai to join him on an evening stroll around the center of the village.

"Of course", Kurenai said without hesitation.

"Where were you coming from", asked Kakashi as they made their way towards the center.

"Well little Asuma wanted to stay at one of his friend's place for the night so I just dropped him off there", answered Kurenai.

A small breeze blew and Kakashi picked up Kurenai's distinct flowery smell. For reasons unknown to him it electrified him.

They stopped by a brand new food stall that became the talk of the Leaf. It was unsurprising that many people were there. The massive crowd suddenly became overwhelming once they got there; coincidentally enough. Not wanting to be separated Kakashi put his arm around Kurenai's waist without thinking and perhaps held her a little too close to him. He had noticed what he had done and was waiting for Kurenai to hit him or at least nudge away from him, but neither ever came.

All the while Kurenai's heartbeat was going faster than the speed of light. _'What IS wrong with me', _she thought to herself, _'I feel like an academy girl all over again'. _Her flustered state quickly turned into an uneasy one. It felt so wrong, but at same time so right for her.

Kakashi could feel the uneasy vibe coming from Kurenai. _'Who could blame her for not pulling away', _he thought, _'the crowd is so __concentrated that even I can't pull away even if I wanted to'. _

He decided to liven up the mood by telling a story as they slowly made their way to the stall. "The last time I had to hold someone, because of a massive crowd was during a mission". Kurenai seemed to be paying attention. "Oh and I wasn't holding a woman, it was Guy, but of course you could see the misunderstaning right". Kakashi rhetorically asked as Kurenai nodded her head chuckling a bit. "Well to make matters worse, Guy got startled by something and ended up holding me too tight and practically grinding on me". Kurenai was trying really hard to hold her laugh. "Then it reached its worst, we were undercover and some people got the idea we were honeymooning, and so they chanted kiss...and so we did, but only to keep our cover".

Kurenai burst out laughing as she rested her against his shoulder without thinking. _'Her laugh', _Kakashi gently thought.

The people around them could've sworn that they were a couple.

They finally bought the food and walked towards a nearby bridge that held a nice view of the village center.

Kurenai started to eat and thought she'd be clever. "Mmm I guess this what you'd call a food-GASM". _'Dammit Kurenai, that wasn't funny at all'. _To her extremely pleasant surprise he genuinely laughed to her lame joke. _'Not even Asuma would laugh at them', _she thought to herself. She's never been so confused before and never has she missed Asuma this much; maybe it's the guilt.

Kakashi looked at the village center and thought to himself about these unusual feelings he gets around Kurenai. _'Could it be-', _however his thought was interrupted.

"I miss him Kakashi", said a vulnerable and teary eyed Kurenai, "I miss him so much". She couldn't dare bring up the guilt part of it.

A part of Kakashi felt as if a kunai had been stabbed through his heart, but the better part of him knew exactly what to do and hugged her. "I know...I miss him too, Kurenai". he genuinely said.

She felt a sense of relief with his hug, "thanks for being such a good friend Kakashi".

_'A friend huh', _thought a deflated Kakashi, _'I guess that's what I need to be even though I don't know if I want to be"._

"No problem, Kurenai".


	5. The Prince and King

**AN:**

This will be Kurenai centered chapter, because I believe that now is the time for her to finally move on. As such this chapter will be shorter the previous ones, so I hope you don't mind. Along with the help from a certain character. Hope you enjoy!

**AN2:**

As always, thanks for the reviews. Also a special shout out to _**LovelessDuchess **_who's been extremely supportive throughout this endeavor with every review.

So without further ado.

**Chapter 5: The King and Prince**

Kurenai slowly forced her eyes open as she heard a dull buzzing sound. As she woke further the sound got louder and louder. To the point to when it was practically deafening. She quickly smacked the snooze button on her alarm clock and looked at the time.

_'4:30 am', _she indifferently thought to herself.

She then willed herself up from her bed, and let out a tiresome and saddened yawn. She didn't even bother to do her morning stretches. She hasn't bothered for around a few months now since that night out on the town with Kakashi. Suddenly a deep pain ran across Kurenai's chest. The confusion he causes her aches her heart. Not a day goes by when she feels alone, depressed, and confused.

Kurenai does the usual as she walks by little Asuma's room and tells him to wake up. She then walks in, and quickly dresses him. Afterwards, she leads him to the dining table and pours him his cereal and leaves him to it. She doesn't bother with breakfast herself. She hasn't for a while now.

She instead goes to the bathroom and takes a shower. Followed by her routine of drying her hair, getting dressed, doing her hair, and touching herself up with a little make-up. At last she takes a deep breath and looks in the mirror. To her she seems normal, but to others her vibrant look is lost. A sad aura looms over her. She shakes her head and heads towards her son.

"Time to go visit him Asuma", she said as she saw her son playing on the living room with his ninja hound toys courtesy of Kakashi.

"Again", asked Asuma in a whining tone.

They were off to see Asuma Sr. Their visits to the grave have been more frequent in recent months. Perhaps due to Kurenai's confusion and resulting guilt.

...

_'Fuck you Kakashi', _Kurenai thought to herself as was kneeling down next to Asuma's tombstone. _'Why did you have to become a part of my life like that', _she asked herself. Her tears came strolling down her face.

Her focus then shifted towards the tombstone. '_Here lies a Hero, Sensei, and Father: Asuma Sarutobi', _it read.

_'Why did you have to die Asuma...', _she conflicted with herself, _'we could've been married by now, raising our son together, have many lustful and loving memories...you know...be happy'. _She paused her thoughts as an image of her standing next to Kakashi under the village lights came to mind, and an image of him handing Little Asuma some Ninja Hound toys quickly followed. _'Because...because then I wouldn't be so torn, lonely, and confused right now', _she continued, _'I know I'm being selfish right now...I-I just don't know anymore'. _She then continued sobbing.

"I don't think Asuma-sensei would be too fond of your current state Kurenai", said a familiarly lazy and annoyed voice.

Kurenai turned her head to find Shikamaru standing right next to her. She forcefully wiped the tears from her eyes and face.

"You don't need to do that", Shikamaru said, "I've come to realize that crying is good for you sometimes".

"What are you doing here", Kurenai asked.

Shikamaru then pulled a cigarette and a lighter. "I've been using this same lighter to light cigarettes next to his tombstone since his death", he said as he tried starting up the lighter and struggling a bit, "seems like it's almost out of gas".

Kurenai continued to look at him.

Shikamaru then somehow managed to let out one final flame from the lighter, and lit up the cigarette. "Maybe it's Asuma's way of letting me know that he finally wants to quit smoking", he chuckled a bit as he then turned to Kurenai with a sincere look on his face, "but I'm sure that it's also his way of telling us to finally move on".

Kurenai's eyes opened-wide.

"Even after death he's still looking after us", Shikamaru said in a reassuring tone. For the first time in a long time Kurenai felt a sense of all is well within her heart. "Yeah, Shikamaru, maybe you're right", she said.

"Besides I've noticed how much time you've been spending with Kakashi", Shikamaru added, "I'm sure Asuma would've preferred him to be the next one in your life". He then went off in a tangent, "I mean he's a great person, good leader, a cool guy, seems to care for your son and yourself, he's also pretty cool and umm he seems to be the prince who saved you from despair and loneliness and damn was that so cheesy...and I think I said he was cool twice, damn I'm so out of it right now-".

He was interrupted by a kiss on the cheek from Kurenai. "Thank you Shikamaru", Kurenai said in a calming tone. She then started to walk towards her son, and thought to herself. _'You're going to be a great Sensei to Little Asuma Shikamaru, but if only you were this considerate and thoughtful towards the women involved in your life'._

He looked at Kurenai and saw a smile he hasn't seen in years. _'__I wonder what other smiles Kurenai shows to Kakashi", _Shikamaru thought to himself as he saw her walking off in the distance, _'take care of her'._

"Women are such a drag eh Sensei", he said as he looked at the cigarette that was quickly burning out. His attention then turned towards Little Asuma as he was meeting up with Kurenai in the distance.

The sound of a burning cigarette then vanished. "All hail the King, eh Sensei", said Shikamaru as he walked off towards the distance waving good bye to his mentor once and for all.

**AN3:**

Up next is Kakashi's chapter dealing with his resolve.


	6. To Be Young

**AN: **I realize that the previous chapter was a bit too short, and I apologize to those who wanted more. This chapter was actually supposed to be the second half of the previous one, but I thought that it would take away from the impact of Kurenai's moving on. However, I can later add this chapter to Chapter 5 if a few readers would like it. If so, just PM me or leave it on the reviews. Thank you.

So without further ado.

**Chapter 6: To Be Young  
><strong>

"What are you so ecstatic about Naruto", asked a curious Kakashi.

The two have just gotten back from a mission, and just entered the Hidden Leaf at around 8:30 pm. The mission itself wasn't draining. The mission details were just to gather intelligence on a group of rogue ninja; however, the reason Kakashi and Naruto were sent was due in part of two reasons. The first reason is, becasue it's part of the deal Kakashi made with the Council about Naruto's future role as Hokage. The second being that this certain group of Rogue Ninja are suspected S-Rank criminals. Fortunately they didn't encounter the group, but found crucial evidence revealing that they're months away from making an attack on the Village Hidden in the Rain (which has since been under the protection of the Leaf while they search for a suitable leader). Now they were on their way to send in the report to Lady Tsunade.

"W-Well hehe", said a gushing Naruto, "you know how Captain Yamato's wedding is a month away"?

"Yeah", said Kakashi.

"I think now's the time to ask Sakura to be my date for it", said Naruto showing a smile almost as bright as the moon above them.

Kakashi couldn't help, but to grin for his disciple. _'All of Team 7 has come a long way haven't they', _the Copy-Ninja thought, _'Naruto's going to be Hokage in a few years, Sasuke is Co-leader of the ANBU along with Sai, Tenzo is a consultant to the ANBU/Hokage along with me, and Sakura is the head Medic-Nin at the Hospital along with being an influential figure at the Medic-Nin corps'. _He sighed, _'they've all even found a love life', _he scratches his head, _'Naruto's almost there with Sakura, Sasuke's got that looker of woman in Karin (who happens to be a terrifyingly strong Ninja in her own right), Sai's been courting Hinata or rather vise versa, and Tenzo is getting married with Anko; indeed, who would've thought'. _He feels a strong ache in his chest and throat, _'meanwhile I'm...', _an image Kurenai calling him a friend came to his head, _'I'm just a good friend'. _He just decided to brush off the pain by continuing the conversation with Naruto.

"So you think she'll say yes", he asked and added, "it's not one of those so called dates you call where you just go get ramen; sorry, but this is the real deal".

Naruto looks at his Sensei and then lets out an almost loving look towards the direction of Sakura's place. "She will", he said reassuringly, "I know she will".

_'Will you look at that', _Kakashi thought to himself, _'that look on his face...seems like things have gone well for you Naruto'._

"Anyways Sensei who're you taking to the Wedding", asked Naruto.

"Haha", chuckled Kakashi nervously, "I don't think I'm taking anyone".

"What", said Naruto half-heartedly, "well I'm not that surprised".

Kakashi felt somewhat relieved, _'maybe he thinks I'm going to hit on the single women there'. _He still figures that Naruto thinks Kakashi's cool like that.

"You have been acting pretty sappy lately", Naruto said trying to hold in some laughter.

Kakashi felt like he got hit by a kunai to the heart.

"Let me guess", Naruto started to laugh, "did someone break your heart and now you can't ask her out"?

The Son of the White Fang felt the kunai go in deeper.

"No worries Sensei", said Naruto as he stopped laughing and then quickly gave a sincere look, "there's still time to find someone; in fact, you can start right now".

"Wait...what", Kakashi said in confusion.

"Yeah", said Naruto, "I'll go give the report to Granny Tsunade myself so you can go on the hunt".

"What about Sakura", said Kakashi as it was the only thing he could say in defense.

"Well I'll go ask her immediately after I'm done reporting", said Naruto as he nodded, "there's more than enough time left this evening".

The two stopped at an intersection and Naruto waved goodbye as he headed towards the Hokage tower. Kakashi later sighed, _'so now I'm a sap...I miss the days when my students thought I was coolest person in the world'. _He looked around and realized that it's Friday night. _'What the hell'_, he thought, _'I guess I'll try my shot with a Leaf girl for the first time'. _So he made his way to his place to go get changed.

* * *

><p>Kakashi's always had a routine to look his best while <em>on the hunt<em>. He'd first take a shower using a special shampoo he always buys at the Capital of the Fire Nation(apparently this shampoo adds to _his _scent). He then uses a conditioner from the Village Hidden in the Sand, because their hair always seems to look good even though they live in such a harsh desert environment. After which he'll finish with his own handmade soap made from special ingredients he gathered while on a mission in his ANBU days. After the shower he'd dry up put some deodorant and a hint of cologne on (apparently women prefer _his _scent and not that of a strong cologne). He'd then head to his closet and choose his weapons. He has clothes for any given occasion. He may act lazy, but he's always well prepared. It's Friday night and most single women his age or younger are probably out at a bar or at a nightclub. So he opted for a pair grey fitted slacks that looked skinny. He then chose a special collared shirt he bought recently at a new shop in town. It was white with the pocket being print of leaves. He then got his favorite black dress shoes. Finally, he got his hair product and styled a bit slicked back heading towards his side (even though it'll eventually go back to that messy hair if he gets lucky). As always, he'd get his mask on at then end. All of this in less than five minutes.

To test out his look he'd always go to high-end restaurant and see how the women there would react, and also because he knew he'd be out drinking tonight. As always his little test worked and many women (including married women) would check him out in a not so subtle way. Before he knew it, the time was 10pm, _'it's now or never I guess'._

He chose to go to one of the new classier bars that opened up in the Village. Mainly, because most of the younger Shinobi and civilians would go to one of the more trendy/rowdier ones. The bar itself was pretty well put together. All of its employees were clad in uniform. They would wear a while collared shirt, with a vest over it, black slacks, black dress shoes, and a black bow tie. _'Cliche, but it works', _the Copy-Ninja thought to himself.

After thirty minutes and a glass of his favored drink, he found someone that piqued his interest. She was brunette, with nice curves, and an intoxicating pair hazel eyes. She was wear quite classy dress. Wearing a black dress that went a little over knees, and that suited her figure perfectly. It also showed little cleavage. She didn't look like one of the girls in "Make-Out Paradise", _'But still', _he thought, _'she's a looker'. _And so he approached her.

"Hello", he said non-chalantly, "may I buy you a drink".

"Well I don't know", the woman replied, "impress me first", she winked at him.

Kakashi waved to the Bartender. "I'll have a glass of whiskey on the rocks", he ordered, "and she'll...". Kakashi made a quick glance at the woman and continued, "she'll have an apple martini with a hint of lemon and lime".

The woman widened her eyes, followed by seductive grin.

The Bartender quickly handed Kakashi the two drinks.

"Impressed", Kakashi asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Very", said the woman as she got closer to him.

"I'm Kakashi H-", said Kakashi as he got interrupted.

"Hatake", said the woman as she bit her bottom, "I know who you are".

"Oh really", replied Kakashi trying to sound somewhat surprised, "and you are"?

"Natsune Tojo", she quickly answered, "but people call me Nat".

"Pleasure to meet you then Nat", as he hander her the martini.

"Likewise", she said as she started sipping on her drink. "I'm surprised you're not here with someone else".

"Why's that", he said as he started on his second glass of whiskey.

"Well you have been main topic in recent gossip talk", she said, "and it's not about your body", she added as she rested her hand on Kakashi's thigh.

"Oh", he said as he rested his on her smooth thigh, "if not that then what"?

"Something about that bombshell with red eyes", she got in closer.

_'Kurenai', _he immediately thought, _'it wouldn't be anyone else'._

Nat continued, "supposebly you two looked madly in love whenever you two were seen together".

_'So people did notice how we started to hang out a lot', _he told himself, _'even going as far as thinking that we're madly in-'. _He paused, "Wait...what"?

"Yeah", she continued whilst sipping on more of her drink, "something about the way you looked at her and she at you, especially she at you as if she had everything she ever wanted and needed right in front of her eyes".

"You've got to be joking right", Kakashi asked as he removed his hand from her thigh.

"Well that what the gossip is about", she said reassuringly, "but gossip isn't always correct right"?

"Yeah", Kakashi said as a sharp pain cam across his pain, _'after all...I'm just a good friend'._

Even so, he looked at Nat and he didn't see her. He only saw Kurenai. How he wished it was actually Kurenai.  
><em>'I'm lying to myself by hitting on this woman', <em>he sighed, _'I can't do this to me or to her', _an image of Kurenai's deep red eyes and her sweet smile came to mind followed by the scent of flowers, _'oh man...I really am in love with Kurenai', _he paused as he smelled the faint scent of flowers, _'I love her'._

"You alright", asked Nat, "did I say something wrong"?

"No Nat", Kakashi replied with half-solemn eyes, "you said nothing wrong". He continued in his thoughts, _'but you did open my eyes'._

Kakashi looked at Nat and grinned under his mask, "thank you for the lovely evening, but I gotta go somewhere now".

"I see", Nat said realizing that his mind was somewhere else, or rather that it was with someone else, "goodbye then Kakashi".

* * *

><p>For the first time in a very long time, or rather ever, Kakashi was walking around the village night when it was lively with an aching heart. Not because of old ghosts, but because of Kurenai who manages to haunt his every thought. The Copy-Ninja has dealt with many things in his life so far, but never something like this. <em>'Maybe there was that one time where I had to let that woman go', <em>he thouhgt, _'but this is different...this is real...the pain's real'. _Heartbreak not through the loss of someone, but heartbreak through feeling like a part of you is missing. When they're so close. He ended up on the bridge where Kurenai called him a good friend, rested his arms on the side, and looked down towards the view the Leaf's lively downtown while occasionally shifting his gaze towards the direction of Kurenai's apartment.

"You know something Kakashi", said a familiar upbeat voice, "you'd normally be sulking at the memorial stone not at some random bridge".

The Son of the White Fang shifted his head to find his old friend Guy standing right next to him. "Hey there Guy", he said trying to ignore his comment.

"Oh I know that look", said Guy with a knowing grin on his facade, "no ignoring this conversation".

"There's no fooling you is there", replied Kakashi almost chuckling a bit.

"You've changed you know", said Guy as he suddenly got serious.

"How so", asked Kakashi.

"There used to be a darkness that surrounded you", said Guy as he continued, "and you were the most talented of our generation".

Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Many of us envied you Kakashi", continued the Leaf's Handsome Devil, "and you became the goal I was chasing". Guy looked around the village as he paused, "for some reason you also suffered the most pain of our Generation for many years".

Kakashi looked down as memories of his past came about.

"You lost Obito first, then you were forced to take the life of the girl you probably loved back then, you lost your sensei, and almost lost one of your students to an even darker path", said Guy. "Only you know how many sleepless nights you had, how many times you felt weak, helpless, and how many times you've thought of giving up", he continued. "For so long I tried to befriend you and help you get out of that darkness", he ended, "and I resented Lord Third's words about how time heals any wound for so long".

"What are you trying to get at Gu-", said Kakashi as he was interrupted.

"Turns out he was right", Guy interrupted, "and it all began when you took in Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke under your tutelage".

Kakashi looked at Guy with widened eyes.

"As time went by that darkness that clouded you was gradually dwindling", Guy added, "and I thought you were in for a free fall during that whole debacle with Madara and Obito, but you persevered". Guy looked at Kakashi and gave him his signature bright-white teeth smile, "then Kurenai came back into your life and whenever I'd see you with her that darkness was gone...poof".

Kakashi gave a sigh of both relief and pain, "if only she didn't consider to be a just a good friend".

"So", Guy quickly replied, "some things are worth fighting for my old rival and so you must ask her out to Yamato's and Anko's wedding".

Kakashi looked at the moon above them with smiling eyes, "so this is what it feels like to be in your springtime of youth".

Guy just gave him the thumbs up.

"You were pretty cool there you know", Kakashi said rather reluctantly, "hell you've done cooler things than I ever will; you practically had Madara on the ropes".

"I'm telling you Kakashi", smirked Guy, "it's the green suit".

Kakashi rolled his eyes and continued, "I consider you a brother to me Guy", he said as he looked down at the still lively Village night, "I have for a long time now".

Guy knew not to say anything there since Kakashi knew that he felt the same way. So he just joined him at gazing down at the Village lights.

Suddenly a yellow flash went across Kakashi's eyes. _'Sensei', _he thought to himself. The Yellow Flash was followed by a burst of green as they both stopped right smack in the center of the Village's downtown. He soon realized that it was in fact Naruto and Rock Lee. Both looked rather excited.

"Seems like Sakura said yes", Kakashi commented aloud.

Guy nodded in accordance, "seems like Ten-ten said yes as well".

"She said yes", yelled Naruto and Rock Lee in unison. Loud enough that Guy and Kakashi could hear them from afar.

"To be young eh Kakashi", added Guy.

"Yeah", Kakashi said.

"Sake's on me", said Naruto way too loudly.

"Sounds like a great plan Naruto", agreed Lee.

"To be young ind-", Kakashi said as he looked over at Guy with the eyes of a scared little child, "did he just say sake"?

Guy looked back with even more fearful eyes, "uh-huh", nodding nervously.

"WAIT NO", they both shouted at the same time as they jumped off the bridge to stop the impending apocalypse.

To be young indeed.

**AN2: **So how'd you like it? Think it should be added to the previous chapter, or should it be left alone? PM me or leave it on the reviews!


	7. First Things First

**AN:**

Last chapter, explanation after the end of this short last chapter.

So without further ado.

**Chapter 7: First Things First**

"Naruto", said Kakashi firmly, "don't ever offer Lee sake ever again", he finished as he looked at the bar around them. The scene was that of a post-apocalyptic piece of literature. The walls were melting. Chairs and tables staying midway through them. There somehow even a small crater in the middle of the bar. All from the tiniest sip of Sake.

Once Naruto saw Kakashi and Guy rushing into the bar it had been too late. Realizing how bad things were going to get Naruto switched to his Tailed Beast Cloak and immediately knocked Lee out.

"Hehe", chuckled Naruto, "I guess I got a little too excited".

_'If this you just a little too excited then perhaps the Council and me were correct to wait on making Naruto Hokage', _thought Kakashi to himself.

All of a sudden an ANBU Black Ops appeared out of nowhere.

_'Fuck', _thought Naruto.

"Lord Fifth requests your presence immediately, Naruto", said the Black Ops member.

_'Double fuck', _thought Naruto. "I'm on my way", he said rather sluggishly, "I guess I'll see you later Kakashi-sensei".

"That's if you're not dead", Kakashi said jokingly.

As the ANBU Ninja disappeared and Naruto strolled towards the Hokage Tower, Kakashi remembered that someone was in the background being ignored.

"Sorry Guy". Kakashi apologised, "you're just naturally stealthy that I consider you better at that than me", he concluded with a little white lie.

"Really", said Guy who was almost beaming in delight, "well nothing less from the Leaf's Handsome Devil".

_'Right...handsome', _Kakashi thought.

"By the way Kakashi", said Guy, "I do believe you need to see a certain someone right now and do it tonight as it's only 11:37 and she should be awake still".

"Right", said Kakashi as prepared to roof jump towards Kurenai's, "thanks Guy".

* * *

><p>Naturally red eyes stared off into the starry sky that meshed well with the city lights below. Her eyes sighed as she changed her gaze towards the direction of Kakashi's house. It is without a doubt that Kurenai is madly, stupidly, childishly, and irresponsibly in love. And she wouldn't have it any other way. She even got a little dressed up for the evening telling herself that she's going to let Kakashi know how she feels about him. Going as far as letting Little Asuma sleep over at his friends house just so that she can have enough time to talk to the Kakashi Hatake.<p>

_'Hatake', _she thought to herself. _'Kurenai Hatake'_. she continued as she chuckled to her innocent thoughts.

By the end of the night she couldn't muster up the courage to confess her feelings. Let alone getting out of the front door.

_'Unbelievable', _she argued with herself, _'I've been on countless dangerous missions on which I could've lost my life in, yet, I can't even get out of the door and...confess', _she sighed. Truth be told she's never actually been quite expressive with her feelings. She's never confessed her feelings to anyone before. What happened with Asuma was more of a mutual understanding. She can't even remember if she ever actually verbally expressed her love to Asuma. Maybe once or twice, but never often. Love is never easy.

Even though she's moved on from Asuma enough to accept her feelings for Kakashi, there is still some trace amounts of guilt left within her stopping her from saying those three words to the Copy-Ninja.

She decided to take things slow starting tomorrow at Anko's wedding. _'He should be there', _she thought, _'he is the Best Man after all'. _And so she started walking away from her balcony, but then heard a rustle behind and immediately threw a punch to the person's jaw and she heard as the person fell to down to the balcony's floor.

She looked down and saw the one man she didn't want to see hurt. "Kakashi", she yelled.

"Why in the world did you do that for", he asked as felt his jaw.

"Well you startled me and I didn't know it was you", she replied.

"Ow", he said in pain.

Almost by instinct Kurenai knelt down next to Kakashi and softly laid her right hand on Kakashi's mask. "I'm sorry", she said almost shyly, "at least let me check if it's not broken". Without knowing she had been resting her hand on his jaw for more than the amount necessary enough to convey if a jaw is broken hurt. Even so, Kakashi did not say a word. Perhaps when feelings are mutual, you need not speak. And as their eyes knowingly met, both Kakashi and Kurenai don't need to feel the stings of pains past. To begins looking forward to a more complete future.

_'But first things first', _Kakashi thought as he laid his hand on top of Kurenai's. "Will you be my date for tomorrow", he asked.

Kurenai then leaned forward, and for the first time in a long time she took the initiative by replying with a kiss that's much too late.

**AN:**

So that's then end of my first ever story ever posted on FanFiction. Truth be told, when I began this story I had much more time on my hands and less stress, but as the year went on things got in the way of my story. Truthfully, I felt bad for not posting as quickly as I've said I would. I'm sorry to those that I may have bothered, because of it. I was also going to include one more chapter after this, but I concluded that it would not have made sense to this story.

I began writing this story, because I thought there weren't enough Kakashi/Kurenai stories out there. And not enough truth to a relationship stories. So for those that were hoping for some lemons. I'm sorry, but perhaps my next story may include one or two lemons, depending on the prices my local grocery has them at.

That's right, I've already begun writing up another story and it's saved currently on my FanFiction account. I'm not going to reveal too much about this story, but let's just say it will be another **Naruto **based story set around two years after the war. It will include some elements from this story, but will not be set in the same universe. Also the images of the characters will be based on the character designs from **The Last: Naruto the Movie. **So you can use that as reference (somewhat). Other elements from my next story will also take inspiration from other Anime, Forms of Art, Music, Literature (Comic Books, Manga, Books, Poems etc.), and Movies. Not directly, but those of you that know the elements will know which is which (so no direct crossovers).

So until my next story. Thank you for reading.


End file.
